Cementing Memories
by LauraNeatO
Summary: Inspired from a dream: Goten gets himself into a pickle when he tries to show off his "mad Saiyan skills" in front of Trunks' video camera. (One-shot) - Comedy


This is _completely based on a dream_ I had last night, so if some things are a little obscure, base it off my half-drunken sleepy mind at the time ; ). I just thought it was so funny, I woke up and told my friend Emmanuel about it, and then decided I'd make it into a little one-shot fiction. It's short, but it's pretty funny ; )

The characters are Trunks and Goten, ages 28 and 27 respectively.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cementing Memories_

(One-Shot)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, are you filming?"

"Yeah, I think so. The green light is on," Trunks adjusted the camera so he could get Goten into the full picture.

"Are you getting the whole thing? Can you see what's behind me?"

"I'm trying to, hold on." Trunks stepped back a bit so the camera could get the entire scene in its view.

Both Trunks and Goten were standing on the roof of a giant skyscraper. The surface area of the top of the building was gigantic, and since the building was still under construction, large cement and wooden blocks were scattered around the roof in various areas.

It was entirely Goten's idea to actually film this. Trunks had no idea what the point of it was, but the view of the city was nice, and the random cement blocks seemed memorable enough to put on film.

Trunks zoomed the camera out to catch Goten standing in front of an absolutely enormous block of cement that rivaled the size of a school bus. He stepped back to make sure he got the entire thing in the picture, and yelled out, "Alright, Goten, you ready?"

"Hoo, you bet I am!" Goten rolled back his right sleeve and rubbed his hands together, "Be sure you get this!"

"I am! Let's see it!"

Goten coughed into his hand and stood in a proud pose, "Today is the day when I masterfully prove it doesn't take training to show off a Saiyan's mad skills."

Trunks chuckled into the camera, "Just do it."

"Alright, here we go!" Goten stepped back and faced the cement block. Rearing back his fist, he stepped forward with a "HYAAAAA!" and punched his fist into the block with a giant _CRACK _that shook the whole roof of the building. Debris and sawdust rose in a giant cloud around them that obscured the camera's view for a good ten seconds.

There was a pause as the dust cleared, and Goten's fist was still against the completely intact block, not even a crack on its perfect surface.

Goten's eyes went wide and watered as his nerves finally kicked in. A searing pain tore through his entire hand. His body was too in shock to actually move, as his voice finally made its way to his throat, "aaaooOOOWW_WWW!_"

"Hahahaha!" Trunks laughed heartily, shaking the camera, "HAHAHAHA!"

"It's _not funny!_" Goten sniffed as he looked at his throbbing hand.

"HAHAHA!" Trunks stepped back and then doubled over, leaning against one of the cement blocks by him for support, "Goten, you're so out of shape! HAHAHA!"

Goten turned and kicked the cement block, "I'll show _you_ who's out of shape!" Goten bent down and picked up the giant block with a loud grunt. With a growl and a heave, he lifted the block above his head and stood fast, with a proud grin on his face. "Trunks, are you getting this? Are you getting this on tape?"

"Hehehe… yeah… hehehehe…" Trunks steadied the camera again, chuckling under his breath.

Goten held the giant block above his head triumphantly, daring to remove an arm and balance it on his right hand as he did a peace sign toward the camera.

Trunks chuckled, "At least you did _something_ right, Goten." He brought his face away from the camera and winked, "But how are you going to put that _down?_"

"Eh…" Goten brought his hand back up to stabilize the giant school bus of cement above his head. "I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to throw it, now would it?"

Trunks chuckled, "Hehehe, maybe I should go get my dad to help you out?"

"Your dad? Why your dad? You can help me just fine."

Trunks laughed, "HAHAHA! See ya later, Goten."

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going!"

Trunks gave a little salute and flew off with the video camera.

"Wait! TRUNKS! Where are you going! GET BACK HERE!" Goten dropped his head and moaned, "Why does he always do this to me?"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-2/5/05-_

Gotta love dreams ; )


End file.
